Win A Date With Edward Cullen
by Sunsetwing
Summary: While out shopping with a friend, Bella enters a contest to "Win A Date With Edward Cullen," but what could be the chances she'd actually win?


**A/N Well, here I am again, sporadic at best, but I try. To every reader that reads my stories, I am working on updates for the other two stories that I haven't completed yet. I know most of you may have already flounced, but I do plan on finishing both of them. This was a one shot written for Breath-of-twilight's Valentine's Day countdown. We could post after the 20th, so I'm a few days late. Thank you to Breath-of-twilight for going over this for me and including me in the countdown. This version has been updated from the countdown version. After posting, there was a problem with some dates that was pointed out by a reader, and now that's fixed.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. **

_**~November 30, 2012~**_

"I don't know, Angela. Do you know how many people enter these things? I mean, seriously, the odds would be like a million to one that I'd even win a chance to be wined and dined by _the_ Edward Cullen."

I was whining, I know, and I was a huge fan, but I wouldn't win, so what was the point?

"Quit being so negative and just do it. What do you have to lose? Seriously, Bella, think if you actually won."

Angela wasn't going to let up, and since we were standing in the middle of Victoria's Secret, I wasn't in the mood to argue with her.

"Fine, but if I get a shit ton of calls from telemarketers because they sold my personal information it'll be your ass." Nothing worse than those calls late on a Sunday night.

"Fine," she smirked.

Truthfully, I had no idea why she was pushing me to do this. I never win anything, so this was just a waste of time.

_**~January 24, 2013~**_

I had just walked in the door from the library when the phone started to ring. I dropped my bags and ran to answer it in case it was Angela. I hadn't chatted with her all week and was expecting a call from her any day.

"Hello."

"_Hello, can I please speak with Miss Bella Swan."_

"This is Bella Swan."

"_Hello, Miss Swan, my name's Maggie, and I'm from Twilight studios. I'm calling to inform you that you won our contest, "Win a Valentine's Day date with Edward Cullen," congratulations."_

"…."

"_Hello… Miss Swan?"_

"I'm here… what did you say again?"

"_I said, you won, Miss Swan, congratulations."_

"Is this some kind of joke? Did Angela put you up to this?"

"_I'm sorry, Miss Swan, but I don't know an Angela, and this most certainly is not a joke. I realize this must be a surprise, but you won. I was just calling to let you know that the information on the date will be emailed to you in the next twenty-four hours. There will be a number in that email to call if there seems to be any problems. Everything will be handled for you; the air fare, a driver, three night hotel accommodations, and we'll also be handling your wardrobe. Do you have any questions for me at this time, Miss Swan?"_

"I don't think so. I'm sorry, and what was your name again?"

"_Maggie. If you don't have any more questions, I'd like to congratulate you again. Have a nice day, Miss Swan."_

_*Click*_

"Thanks…"

I hung up the phone and my brain was completely in a fog. I had to call Angela.

"Hello."

"Ang?"

"Bella, what's up? You okay? Your voice sounds funny."

"I won…"

"Come again?"

"I said, I won, Angela."

"Won, what… holy shit… you won?"

"Yes, I won the date."

"I knew it. I had a feeling you'd win. See, I told you."

"Yeah, but what the hell am I going to do now? I have a date with Edward Cullen."

_**~January 25, 2013~**_

**From: Maggie Dexter ~ Twilight Studios (maggiedpr twilightstudios. com)**

**To: Bella Swan (bswan olympic . net)**

**Subject: Win A Date With Edward Cullen**

**January 25, 2013, 11:12am**

Bella Swan,

This will be your itinerary for you date with Edward Cullen that will occur on Valentine's Day, February 14, 2013.

Flight 408 from Seattle, WA to Los Angeles, CA via Southwest Airlines

Arrival: Wednesday, February 13, 2013 at 11:30am

Transit: From LAX airport to the Beverly Hilton Hotel where accommodations are for 4 days and 3 nights stay in a luxury suite.

A car and driver will be available to you during the duration of your stay.

Day of the 14th: Luxury spa package that includes a massage, facial, manicure, pedicure, make-up and hair during of which a light lunch will be provided.

You will be picked up promptly at 5:00 pm where a dinner at an undisclosed location will occur.

Departure: Friday, February 15, 2013 at 2:15pm

Transit: From the Beverly Hilton Hotel to LAX airport.

Flight 1564 from Los Angeles, CA to Seattle, WA via Southwest Airlines

If you should have any questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to contact me at (310) 274-5652.

Congratulations again!

Sincerely,

Maggie Dexter

Public Relations ~ Twilight Studios

_**~January 26, 2013~**_

I didn't know what I was going to do. I'd been looking at that email since I'd received it the previous day, and I think I was still in some kind of shock. I'd debated about calling Angela again, but I needed to get myself together. I didn't act like this, and I needed to get grounded.

_I _was going on a date with Edward Cullen. He was the Brad Pitt of my generation, _People's_ sexiest man, the most eligible bachelor in Hollywood, humanitarian, and all around great man. He only dated the most beautiful women, and seemed to have an endless line of them waiting for their turn with him.

He was going to be obligated to have dinner with me. I was nobody in his world. Not even a blip on his radar. How was I going to do this? Why did I let Angela talk me into entering that contest?

I mean, Edward Cullen had been a little obsession of mine since his first movie came out. I was always one of the first ones in line on opening nights, usually with Angela in tow. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd even get the chance to meet him.

There was an incessant knocking on the front door, bringing me out of my musings.

I could see Angela's familiar brown head of hair through the glass by the door.

"Bella, I know you're in there. Answer the door," her muffled voice came through.

I threw open the door, surprising her with my swift answer.

"Angela, what brings you here," I asked sarcastically.

"Don't play with me, Bella. I haven't talked to you for almost two days, and I know you're freaking out. You call me, tell me you won, and then you hang up. I was freaking out for you and you just hung up on me."

I was sorry. I really was. I was just in such shock. I only got to tell her I won before I dropped the phone and the battery popped out.

"I'm sorry. I've just been trying to process what I'm going to do. I'm going to go out on a date with Edward Cullen, Angela. I realize I won, but I don't want to be disappointing. I'm nothing like any other girl he's been on a date with, and I want to have a good time. I don't want to have to worry that he's going to be bored, or that even though he's obligated to go out with me he'll kind of brush me off."

"Bella, first of all, I bet he'll be sweet. He just doesn't strike me as the type of guy to be an ass. Secondly, you're beautiful. I think he's going to be pleasantly surprised that you're the one that won."

"You really think so?"

"Bella, I know so."

I hoped she was right.

_**~February 13, 2013~**_

I'd spent the rest of the month of January and the first part of February trying to get ready for one day. I'd waxed, buffed, and polished every last inch of my body. I wanted to be as put together as possible so that maybe he wouldn't be disappointed being stuck with me for an evening.

I was currently sitting on the airplane waiting for descent into LAX. The closer we got, the more nervous I became.

Finally, the seatbelt sign was turned off and everyone started to deplane. I hadn't checked a bag because I was able to bring a reasonable sized carryon. Not only that but I was only set to be here only for three days, and I really didn't need much for such a short amount of time, anyway.

As I walked into the main terminal, I was met by a gigantic man holding a teeny sign with my name on it. He was handsome, and the dimples in his cheeks when he smiled made him seem a little less imposing. I walked right up to him and smiled.

"Miss Bella Swan, I presume?" he asked.

"That would be me."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Bella. I'll be you're driver for the next three days. My name's Emmett." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Emmett."

"Now, we should pick up your luggage and get you on your way to the hotel," he said as he turned toward baggage claim.

"Oh… well, this is it. I didn't check any luggage."

He looked a little surprised, but his smile never faltered.

"Okay, then let's get you out of here."

Emmett guided me out of the terminal and into the back of a black town car with dark black tinted windows.

He took my one small carry on and placed it in the trunk and helped me into the back seat.

As we drove to the hotel, I took in the sites around me.

Los Angeles was so crowded, and I wondered how people could truly like living in a place that held so much of everything. I could understand if they were closer to the ocean, but I just couldn't see the draw, what with all the cars and concrete and freeways.

The hotel itself was beautiful. Emmett helped me get checked in and settled in my suite. He left me with strict instructions that I should call him if I needed to go anywhere, and then left me alone in the large suite. It was beautiful but much too large for just me. The bathroom alone was nearly the size of my bedroom at home. I took a warm bubble bath and then planned to spend the rest of the evening ordering room service and watching Edward Cullen's latest movie.

Sometime around six o'clock, there was a knock on the door. I could see a smartly dressed woman with bright red, curly hair through the peephole. Her muffled voice came through the door.

"Bella Swan, it's Maggie Dexter."

I carefully opened the door and left the security latch in place, just in case. Maggie had a warm smile and looked just as professional as she'd sounded on the phone and in her email.

"Hello, Bella. I just wanted to make sure that you got in okay and that you were comfortable in your accommodations."

"Oh, yes, it's wonderful."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. I also wanted to talk to you about what tomorrow was going to look like for you."

I closed the door, took the security latch off, and let Maggie in.

"Thank you. I just wanted to let you know kind of what to expect tomorrow with Edward. He'll be prompt to pick you up. As of now, there's no time limit to the date, but Edward is a very busy man, so we'll try to keep the business he needs to attend to at a minimum."

"Oh, okay, so he's going to need to conduct business while on our date?"

"That is a possibility. I just wanted to warn you. He's a very nice man, and he's excited for this date. We want to make sure you have a good time, Bella."

I smiled at her reassuring comment and was glad she'd brought it up.

"Now, I'll let you get your rest so you're ready for tomorrow."

I led her out the door and locked it up tight again. Pressing my back to the door, I couldn't believe that in less than twenty-four hours I'd be out with Edward Cullen.

_**~February 14, 2013~**_

A knock at the door early the next morning startled me awake. When I made it to the door, a statuesque blond was waiting for me on the other side. I tentatively opened it, and she introduced herself with a smile. Her name was Rose, and she was going to be my concierge for my day at the spa.

She first took me to get a massage. I'd never in my life found something so relaxing. Truthfully, I wasn't the type of girl to indulge myself in things like that. My body felt like mush when I was finished.

Next, I had a facial, during which I received a manicure and a pedicure.

I felt so good by the end of my pampering that I was finding it hard to be nervous for my date later.

Two other women were led into my room where I had gotten my facial and started working on my hair and makeup. I'd completely lost track of time until Rose walked back into the room with a rack of dresses.

It was a tough choice because there were so many beautiful dresses, but when I saw the silky material of a midnight blue wrap dress, I knew which one was for me. Maybe I'd look pretty enough to hold some of his attention if I wore that dress.

Finally, after my hair and makeup were finished, Rose helped me into my dress, a pair of nude pumps, and I was ready for my date. Rose led me back to my room and wished me a pleasant evening. All there was left was to wait.

There was a knock on the door promptly at five o'clock, and the nerves that I wasn't feeling earlier came back in full force.

I moved towards the door, said a silent prayer that I didn't do anything to make myself look like an ass, and peeked through the peep hole.

Standing there, looking as calm and cool as I'd ever imagined, was Edward Cullen. If he was nervous I couldn't tell by just looking at him. He was wearing a perfectly tailored suit, and I was excited that I was going to get to spend an evening with him looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Bella Swan, it's Edward Cullen, are you there?" he called through the door.

I unlatched the security latch and flipped the dead bolt. I slowly opened the door and kept my eyes locked on his shoes. My nerves were finally getting the better of me, and I wasn't sure why. He was just a man, and I had to remember that.

"Bella?"

"Yes, I'm Bella Swan," I said quietly.

I took a moment to gather myself and looked up at him, directly into his piercing green eyes.

He was absolutely stunning in person. I wasn't going to drop my eyes again, though. I wanted to remember every little thing about tonight. I was going to enjoy this date and just be happy that I was getting this chance to spend time with him. I'd never get this chance again, and it would be silly of me to not savor a second.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. Shall we go so we won't be late for our reservation?" he asked politely.

"That'd be great. I just need to grab my wrap, and then I'm ready."

When I came out of the room, he was just putting his phone away in his pocket. I briefly wondered if he was already taking business calls this early on in the evening. He smiled at me and placed his hand at the small of my back and led me the opposite way from the elevators. His hand felt so good touching me. I could only imagine what it would feel like without the barrier of my dress.

"We need to go this way and use the service elevator so we don't draw attention to ourselves. I'd like to enjoy tonight with you without being hounded by the media."

"I see." I really did, too. I knew his life was crazy. If the amount of pictures of him on the internet or in magazines wasn't telling enough, it was world knowledge that he was a super star. Everyone wanted a piece of Edward Cullen, including me. Although, I didn't want the same piece they all did.

We managed to leave the building without detection, and Emmett was waiting there for us, ready with the car.

Edward didn't say much on the way to wherever we were headed, but we were making our way out of the city, and the farther we went, the more curious I got. Where could he possibly be taking me?

I cleared my throat and hoped that was enough to garner his attention.

"Excuse me, Edward, but where are we headed?" I asked.

"I've rented a house out in Malibu and hired a chef to prepare us a meal there. Does that sound like something you'd enjoy?"

"Yes, that'd be fine." I briefly recalled him confirming a reservation and wondered why we'd need one. Surely he wouldn't have one in his own home.

His company was really all that I was looking forward to anyway. I was a little surprised that he'd take me some place so intimate, but I could only imagine how hard it would be for him to go out without drawing attention anywhere he went, though.

We were both quiet for the rest of the drive, and it didn't take too much longer before we were pulling into a gated driveway. The gates were huge and attached to tall brick walls that were covered in ivy. You couldn't deny they offered a large amount of privacy away from prying eyes.

Edward helped me from the car and again held his hand at the small of my back, leading me into the house. I was a little surprised he was so quick to touch me. I hadn't expected it.

"I'm just going to check out and see how dinner's coming along, and I'll be right back. Oh, before I forget, do you have any allergies, or any food that you absolutely hate?"

"No, no allergies and I'm okay with anything. I like trying new things."

He smiled back at me before disappearing through a doorway.

I looked around the room and was drawn toward the wall of windows that faced the ocean. I didn't know how long I stood there watching the wave's crash against the beach before I felt hot breath on my neck.

"Dinner should be ready in just a few minutes, would you like some wine?" he said quietly behind me.

I turned slowly toward him and was surprised at how close he was standing to me.

"Yes, I think some wine would be good."

He smiled at me and made his way over to the table that was set romantically with red roses and pillar candles. Pouring us both a generous glass of wine, he made his way back to me all handsome and smiling.

"I'd like to propose a toast. To tonight, a lovely dinner spent with lovely company. Happy Valentine's Day, Bella."

We clinked glasses, and again we quietly enjoyed the view while sipping wine.

"So, Bella, what is it that you do?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm currently in graduate school, and I work part time in the campus library."

"That sounds nice." I could detect a hint of wistfulness in his tone, and I wanted to ask him about it, but I thought maybe that was a question for later.

"I like it. Since I'm an English major I love spending my time in the library anyway. I hope I always do something I love to do. Do you love what you do?"

He laughed a little and kept looking out the windows toward the water. "I did at one time; now, it's just what I do. I love the movie making part of it, it's just all the other stuff I could do without."

"That's kind of sad, Edward. I mean, what would you do if you didn't act?"

"I don't know. I wanted to be an actor for so long that I've never thought about doing anything else."

"Excuse me, Sir. You're dinner is ready now," a man in a tall white chef hat announced.

Edward snapped out of whatever had been weighing on his mind and smiled at me, leading me to my seat at the table.

Before me was an elegant place setting and food that looked so delicious I couldn't wait to taste it. I placed my napkin on my lap and waited for Edward to get settled.

"I hope you like fish. This is my favorite meal that chef prepares."

I took a bite and couldn't believe the flavor bursting in my mouth. I couldn't even hold back the moan of pleasure at how good it was.

Edward's head shot up and his eyes were wide, staring at me. I realized why he was looking at me and my face must have turned three different shades of red.

"Oh, my god, I'm so embarrassed. This is just so good."

The shocked on his face relaxed, and he smiled at me reassuringly. "No worries, I bet that's the way I sound when I eat, too."

We both made casual conversation after that but mostly we just ate quietly, choosing to just enjoy the comfortable silence. There was still a question that just kept gnawing at me, though.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"When you picked me up, you said we didn't want to be later for the reservations. Did you have to make some special arrangement for us to eat here?"

Now it was his turn to blush.

"Well… uhm… I actually changed plans at the last minute. I wanted this date to be special for you, and surrounded by a bunch of people, literally under a microscope, wasn't what I wanted for tonight."

"Why would it matter if it was special or not?" Why did it matter to him?

"Maggie contacted me yesterday and told me a little about you. She said you were a bit quiet and sweet and she wasn't sure how you would fair with all the attention this date could garner… The minute you opened the door, I changed plans."

"Oh, okay."

Dinner continued quietly, and we made it all the way through dessert before we spoke again.

"Bella, this house has a great library; would you like to see it?"

I was so excited that he wanted to share a little of himself with me that I immediately agreed.

He led me into a fairly large room that was directly next to the room we'd just left. The side of the room that faced the water had the same large windows, but the other three walls were covered floor to ceiling with windows. A large oak desk and chair sat in the middle of the room, and there were several chairs and ottoman's spread here and there. I was in complete awe of the room. If I had access to a place like this I wouldn't spend my time anywhere else.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it; it's absolutely beautiful."

"I'm glad to hear that. This is my favorite room in the house."

I moved to the nearest shelf and ran my hand across the spines of the book that were there. A light touch on my elbow broke my attention, and I turned toward Edward, only to find him nearly touching me he was so close.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

His mouth was instantly on mine, and I could barely think, much less react to his kiss.

"I have wanted to kiss you since the moment you opened the door to your room," he gasped, his face pressed against mine.

His mouth was on mine again, and I felt like I was floating even though I was pressed tightly to the book case.

The kiss turned frantic and I finally broke away, needing to take a breath and clear my head.

"I can't say I'm sorry, because I'm not. You are just everything I've ever wanted in a woman but never found. Everyone is so fake, and all anyone ever wants is to benefit from being on my arm. You… you're sweet and reserved, and just the little bit of time that I've been able to spend with you has been precious. I don't even want to imagine what tonight could have been like if it hadn't been you that opened that door. To know that you've existed in the world and that I'm just now finding you feels like some kind of gift. Please say something…" he whispered in my ear.

"I don't know what to say. This all feels like a dream, but if it is, don't wake me up."

Feeling rather bold, I moved my hands to his face so he'd look me in the eye. If this was my one shot with Edward Cullen, I was taking it.

"Touch me," I whispered back.

Edward looked me in the eye, possibly to gauge how serious I was or not. I don't know what he found there, but whatever he did was enough for his mouth to crash into mine again.

His hands that were firmly clasped on my shoulders started to move lower until they were grasping at my hips. He released my lips and started to kiss down my neck. My hands went straight to his hair, and I was just trying to grasp that I was with Edward Cullen. His lips were kissing down my neck as he lifted me up so that I could put my legs around his waist, and I could feel him hard and ready between my legs.

This night had been a dream. A lovely evening of company, wine, food, and now, apparently seriously hot sex. I'd never get this chance again, and I didn't want to regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't do this.

"Oh, god, Bella, you're so beautiful… you taste so fucking good. You smell better than the sweetest thing I've ever smelt. Be with me, Bella. Just… please, be with me." He sounded like he was in pain, and I could only imagine from what I could feel that he was indeed in serious pain.

"Yes," I gasped.

He continued kissing on my neck and chest as he lifted me away from the book case and walked towards a chase lounge that was situated near the front glass windows.

"I want to take care of you tonight, Bella. Can I do that?" he asked, looking down at me with his lust filled eyes.

"Yes," I whispered.

He shed his jacket first, with his tie and shirt following directly after. I'd never seen anything as gorgeous as Edward Cullen in nothing but his slacks and belt. He leaned forward and kissed me sweetly on the mouth as he reached around to undo my dress. Drawing it away from my body, I lay in nothing but a navy blue bra and panty set.

"God, you're beautiful, Bella."

He kissed down my chest and stomach, and when he reached my panties, he kissed right above the lace and looked up at me, silently asking permission. I nodded, and he slip them down my legs and off, tossing them somewhere on the floor.

He kissed my center before sliding his tongue in, and the feeling was exquisite. I was flying so high on the sensation of his mouth that I felt like I was going to explode.

"Edward, stop… stop."

He looked up from between my thighs, worry creasing his brow.

"I want to feel you inside me… please."

"Anything, Bella… anything." He stood up and pulled his belt from his pants and quickly pushed his pants down until he was standing before me all masculine and hard. I couldn't remember a time when I wanted someone more than I wanted him in that moment.

I reached behind me and undid my bra and felt his chest pressed against mine. I felt him reach down and roll a condom on and I wondered where he'd gotten one.

He stared straight into my eyes as he slid into me, and I gasped at the feeling of being stretched to accommodate his size.

He moved slowly at first, but the sensation was phenomenal, and I couldn't help but move along with him. It spurred him on, and before long I was moaning and panting as Edward slammed into me over and over again.

His face was red, sweat was sliding down the side of his face, but his gaze never left mine.

I felt my climax teetering on the edge just as he changed the angle of his thrust, sending stars shooting behind my eyes as I felt him still inside me.

He turned me to my side and lay down behind me, sweetly kissing me on the shoulder.

"Stay," he whispered, almost so quietly I could barely hear him.

I woke with a start and had no clue as to where I was. I could see the moon through the large windows of Edward's library, and I was immediately brought back to dinner and what followed after. His warm hands were on my stomach and I was nestled into his chest. I'd never been so content in all my life. But I knew, I couldn't stay, and it would kill me to have to say good bye.

I noticed the clock on the wall read that it was just a little after midnight. I wasn't sure if Emmett had left or not, but I slithered out of Edward's grasp and found my clothes that had been strewn about the room, got dressed, and left to see if I could get a ride back to my hotel room.

Emmett was sitting in the front seat of the town car reading when he noticed my approach.

"How was your day, Ms. Bella?"

"It was fantastic. Thank you for asking, Emmett."

He helped me into the back of the car, and as we pulled around the circular driveway, I tried desperately not to look back at the house.

Edward had given me a gift, and in return, I had left a piece of my heart with him.

I collapsed onto the bed when I walked into my room, completely exhausted, and fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning, I ordered a light breakfast and sat near the window, eating and contemplating the last several hours of my life. I'd never forget this trip, or Edward, even though I was sure he'd forget me.

The time came for me to head to the airport, and as always, Emmett was ready with the car, smile on his face.

As we drove toward the airport, I could feel the ache in my chest where the piece of my heart had resided before I left it with Edward.

"Did you enjoy your stay in LA?"

Emmett's question brought me back to the present, and I smiled, thinking about my stay.

"Yes, I did, Emmett. Thank you for asking."

After he dropped me at the front of the terminal and we said our goodbyes, I made my way in to check in. I got in line, checking through my paperwork to make sure I had everything I needed ready for the attendant when a scuffle outside caught my attention.

A group of people had gathered, and I could see several heads pushing through, trying to get inside. Edward's familiar frame came charging through the door with what looked like several security guards behind him. His eyes met mine and he immediately ran towards me.

"Bella, oh thank god I got to you. I need to speak with you… You can't go."

"Wait, Edward, what're you talking about?" His sudden appearance had not only shocked me, but had drawn a significant amount of attention from everyone else.

"You left, and I'm not ready for you to leave yet. Just give me a couple hours. See if you can change your flight at least. Please, for me."

I wasn't sure what the future held or what he wanted those few more hours for, but I was going to gladly give them to him because I needed to know. I needed to take the chance, just like I did when I entered that contest.

"Okay."


End file.
